


come in like fantasy

by spacs



Series: spacs IgNoct Week 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Noct wasn't expecting that to be his kink but here he is, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: From behind him he felt Ignis shift his chest closer, a hand touching Noct’s side as he moved. That’s when he understood whatexactlywas pressed against him.





	come in like fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> [title insp & writing track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlY532EY9VU)
> 
> **For IgNoct week Day 3: "Sleep."**

Usually, it was difficult to wake the prince from his sleep. But recently, with the headaches brought on by Titan, Noctis was having difficulty falling and staying asleep. And tonight was no different. He’d been skirting the edge of sleep for about an hour now, drifting further in only to be brought back by a brief pang of pain in his temple or just his anxiety welling up in his chest.

Right now was the closest he’d been to falling into his usual habit of deep sleep when he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck. It wasn’t quite enough to pull him completely from his rest until his mind registered something pressing against his backside, just beneath his lower back. His eyes opened slowly, groggily blinking away the sleep in his eyes to slowly focus on the side of the tent. The fabric of the tent was colored a deep blue, the light from the active wards shining through.

Another breath brushed the back of his neck, ruffling his hair to make chills run down his spine. From behind him he felt Ignis shift his chest closer, a hand touching Noct’s side as he moved. That’s when he understood what _exactly_ was pressed against him.

His hand flew to cover his mouth, his eyes wide with realization. Ignis huffed again, rolling his hips forward. Noctis was _completely_ awake now but Ignis definitely wasn’t. He braved a glance over his shoulder to look at the other man’s face. Eyes closed, his eyebrows were drawn in and his lips were parted, his tongue rolling just slightly over his bottom lip as a whisper of a moan fell through them. Noct felt his own cock twitch in his pants at the sight and he whipped his head back around, squeezing his eyes shut.

The prince kept a hand over his mouth as Ignis pressed forward again, his erection rubbing right against Noct. Even through the clothes it was hot and the hand touching Noct’s side started to slide down his stomach and he held his breath as those fingers curled into his shirt. His skin felt sensitive to every movement and breath that passed over it.

Ignis’ heavy breathing and Gladio’s snores were the only sounds in the tent. Noct looked over his shoulder again, past Ignis, to see their other two companions totally out of it. Prompto was sprawled out on his stomach, one of his legs under Gladio’s where they were bent at the knee, and the shield’s arms were stretched out over his head. Ignis must have curled against Noctis to get away from the spread-eagled blond that was hogging too much of room.

Experimentally, Noct leaned back against Ignis, pushing himself against the other man’s arousal. It earned him a slightly louder moan and Ignis’ head fell forward, forehead falling against the back of Noct’s neck. Every breath that he took now landed directly, hotly, under the collar of Noct’s shirt and it felt like he was on fire now. Tentatively, he ran his own hand down his body, fingers brushing against Ignis’ as he descended, to slip under the waistline of his pajama bottoms. He palmed his own erection and let out a brief groan into the hand that had stayed against his mouth.

Neat as always, even in sleep, Ignis was developing a rhythm in the roll of his hips. Noct matched the slow pace as he wrapped his own hand around his own dick. It was agonizingly slow and he didn’t have the same visuals to sustain him the way Ignis did, all he had was the blue glow of the tent. His mind wandered and he tried to picture what his advisor was dreaming about. It could be any number of people – Noct had seen the other attendees of Ignis’ university and Gladio had shown him pictures of Ignis’ past boyfriends. But the thought of Ignis with someone _else_ wasn’t doing it for him right now. The images slowly evolved into Ignis pressing Noct up against the wall or laying him out across the bed.

Yeah. _Yeah_ that was doing it. Noct began to circle his hips backwards against Ignis as he worked over his own cock. His own breaths were becoming erratic and he wanted to chase after his own orgasm. Instead he found a bit of self-control and kept himself from moving too quickly. Still, his hips moved with Ignis’, sliding against his own hand, then back against Ignis. The hand over his mouth left to take hold of the advisor’s wrist that was still draped over his stomach, and his teeth bit down on his bottom lip to hold in his moans.

“ _Noct_ …”

Noctis froze, and his fingers released Ignis’ wrist immediately. The word had been quiet and breathy and he’d _almost_ missed it. He turned his head back again, expecting to see Ignis’ disapproving eyes glaring at him, but instead the eyes were still closed and the expression had turned just a bit desperate. Ignis’ hips were still moving against him.

Oh. _Oh_.

The prince let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Oh god,” he groaned, his voice barely audible, and he dropped his head back down, rutting slightly faster into his own hand and back against Ignis.

“ _Noctis_ ,” Ignis moaned again, volume just barely over a breath. His head tilted and his breaths were landing against Noct’s ear now.

Fuck, _fuck_. Ignis was dreaming about _him_. Out of all the beautiful people he went to school with – men with jawlines that could cut glass, women with amazing breasts and full lips, hell, _Gladio_ was on the other side of the tent. But Ignis’ thoughts and dreams were on _him_. It seemed wholly unbelievable to Noct but he couldn’t complain – _wouldn’t_ complain.

He was close and if Ignis’ exceeded thrusts were any sign, so was he. Noct kept his hips still, pressed further back so Ignis’ ruts against him were closer and faster, continuing to pull at himself. He was going to make a mess in his pants that he wasn’t sure he would be able to explain, but then he realized that Ignis would have the same problem. It would be kept quiet, no one would notice and no one was going to say a thing, so he let his mind go back to picturing Ignis pressing him against the wall. Ignis rutting against him, both of them moaning into one another’s mouths and humping like desperate teenagers. Maybe he would drop to his knees to take Ignis into his mouth, letting Ignis thrust his release down his throat. Then Ignis could return the favor, sucking him hard and fast as Noct came—

Suddenly Ignis was slowing. Noct couldn’t stop the whine that was pulled from the back of his throat and the hand that was on Ignis’ wrist flew back up to his mouth to try and silence himself. Ignis’ movements had stopped all together and the prince _knew_ he hadn’t come yet. The advisor’s head moved back, away from Noct, and he heard a sniff then a slow exhale.

Oh no. Oh no no, Ignis was waking up.

Panic froze Noct in place. Maybe he could pretend like he was asleep. With his hand down his pants, yeah that wasn’t going to work. It’s possibly Ignis wouldn’t notice. If Noct truly was the one he was dreaming of, maybe he’d consider this as part of his dream and drift off again. That was the only way out of this that Noct saw – Ignis was the tactician, not him.

The hand that was draped over Noct’s stomach moved as Ignis became more away of his surroundings. Ignis inhaled deeply through his nose, exhaling shakily. Noct kept his body carefully still, his eyes focusing on the tent. He heard a noise of realization leave Ignis’ throat and he picked his arm up from around Noct completely, still not noticing the prince was awake.

Now was his chance. He was out of the woods, and he could close his eyes and act the part of the sleeping prince. Ignis wasn’t focused on his position. Noct would be able to gather his thoughts, take his hand out of his pants, and try to get some sleep – or at least pretend so that Ignis would be none the wiser.

He could get out of this.

Ignis was starting to slowly detach himself, probably to go and take care of the problem away from the tent and _that_ thought definitely wasn’t helping.

The image of Ignis wrapping a hand around his own cock while he thought about Noctis took a hold of him, and instead of staying still as he should have, he flipped over.

Ignis stopped, his eyes widening when he saw that the prince was awake. Noct stared back at him as he had to wait for his mind to catch up with what he just did. This was _such_ a bad idea and Noct panicked for a second. But it was too late to turn back now, so he just thought he’d own it.

“Noct,” Ignis whispered. He missed the way his name sounded off Ignis’ tongue before he woke up – sensual and full of longing. He wanted that again. He wanted to hear Ignis moan and buck against him as he came.

It was too late at night and there were too many sleeping parties in the tent to have a conversation about how much Noct _wanted_ so instead he opted for action. He surged forward, pushing his hand against Ignis’ mouth before there could be a protest. It was fast enough to muffle the gasp of surprise and Ignis fell back onto the ground, one of his hands wrapping around Noct’s forearm. Ignis’ lack of protest made him wonder if the advisor still thought he was asleep. He didn’t push away, but he looked at Noct with utter confusion that melted into pleasure as the prince’s free hand cupped his still-hard cock through his pants. He found he couldn’t bring himself to care if Ignis thought he was dream-Noct.

The sight of Ignis’ eyes rolling back as he let out a lustful sigh into Noct’s palm had the prince regaining the arousal that had dimmed in the past minute. Ignis’ mouth was parted against his hand and his breath was hot as his hips pushed up slightly against Noct’s hand. He squeezed Ignis lightly, rubbing over him slowly which pulled a muffled whine from the advisor’s throat.

Yeah he needed to hear that again.

Noct bit down on his bottom lip to silence himself, shifting forward so his cock was pressed against Ignis’ thigh. Ignis exhaled heavily through his nose, eyes fluttering open to glance at Noct before squeezing shut again when the prince rubbed harder. It didn’t elicit the same noise as before so he slid his hips against Ignis’ thigh, creating a friction for his own arousal. The only response he got were quickened breaths and the hand on his forearm tightened its grip.

Determined, Noct glanced down. It was dark and not easy to see, but he let go of Ignis’ cock and pushed his hand into his pants instead. _That_ did it, and Ignis gasped but his groan was muffled. His breath was hot on Noct’s skin and it made him ache for it as Ignis slowly lost control of his breaths. They turned uneven and desperate as fingers wrapped around his length, then long and disappointed when that hand left him. Noct extracted his hand to instead push the fabric down, exposing Ignis completely, free from the confines of his pajama bottoms.

Quick breaths returned as Noct wrapped his hand around Ignis once more. Pulling at Ignis’ cock slowly, he leaned forward to attach his lips to the other man’s neck. Ignis’ arm that was at Noct’s side reached up between them to fist his hand in Noct’s shirt, right in the middle of his chest. His grip on the prince’s forearm tightened, almost painfully, and Noct could feel him fighting to the urge to arch upward.

The quiet, muffled moans became more frequent and Ignis’ head started tilting back. Each noise Ignis made went straight to Noct’s groin and he started to rut against the older man’s thigh, a groan straining in the back of his throat. Ignis’ mouth opened and his tongue was pressed against the palm covering his mouth. Noct almost lost his strange balance next to the advisor, his elbow slipping on Ignis’ chest as his hand sliding down.

It turned out to be better here. His fingers replaced his palm and suddenly inside of Ignis’ mouth. Fuck. _Fuck_. His tongue pressed on the underside of his fingers and his teeth sunk into the flesh just beneath Noct’s knuckle, but not enough to actually hurt. It made the prince gasp, which sounded like a scream in the otherwise silent tent. He glanced over at their friends, but both were still fast asleep and completely unaware of what was happening just a foot away.

“ _Ignis_ ,” he grit out, directing his gaze back to Ignis.

He decided very quickly that Ignis must be a master with his tongue. It dipped along the crevices between his fingers, pushing gently against them. Noct couldn’t help but push his fingers to the second knuckle, and Ignis took him. This wasn’t something he’d ever pictured himself enjoying but now he knew and it felt _so good_.

Noct’s thrusts against Ignis’ hip grew erratic as he chased after his own release, pulling at Ignis’ cock faster to bring him too. The advisor strained up against him, then started bobbing his head and _oh_. His mouth moved quickly over Noct’s fingers as he rolled his hips up into the prince’s hand in desperation. He moaned around Noct’s fingers before releasing them suddenly, hips lifted off the ground as he spilled himself over Noct’s fist with a quiet breath of the prince’s name slipping past his lips.

Noct whined and worked his hand over Ignis’ cock through his orgasm, watching as Ignis’ body fell limp afterward. He looked up to the other man’s face and saw a bit of drool falling from the corner of his mouth as his head fell to the side from where he’d been sucking Noct’s fingers, the spot on his neck that Noct had attached to before already darkening.

Still hard, Noct moved up to put his face at Ignis’ level. The advisor’s eyes were closed and his breath was catching up with him. One hand went down to his own bottoms to pull his dick free, and the other went to Ignis’ face, running a finger over his cheek. The advisor’s eyes opened slowly, sleepy and still clouded with lust, but looked back at him all the same.

“Watch me,” Noct whispered.

Groggily, Ignis turned his gaze downward as Noct made a show of stroking himself. He gripped Ignis’ shoulder tightly, dropping his head forward so Ignis’ head lie on top of his. He groaned as he pushed his hips forward and Ignis exhaled shakily in appreciation.

He turned his face into Ignis’, nibbling on his earlobe and murmured his name. “ _Ignis_ …” It felt absolutely _sinful_ but so good. _So_ good.

Noct came, the splatters of his orgasm landing on Ignis’ exposed skin and a bit on his shirt. Noct really hoped that didn’t come back to bite him – or, well, maybe the biting wouldn’t be _such_ a bad thing.

It took a few moments for the prince to realize that Ignis had drifted back into sleep. In a way it made him feel a bit elated. He pleased Ignis so much and tired him out enough that he’d almost immediately fallen back asleep. But it was also disappointing. Now there wouldn’t be a discussion or, and this was the worst part, round two.

Carefully, Noct tucked Ignis back into his pants then did the same for himself. He curled himself against Ignis’ side, a gentle kiss the mark on Ignis’ neck and hoped it would still be there come morning. He didn’t have any experience with hickeys so he didn’t know if it was done correctly or if this one would fade in just a few hours.

With his headache alleviated, Noct was able to go back to sleep, against Ignis’ warmth, without any trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is 100% all smut. No lead in, nothing. This was fun to write. Poor Ignis. He's so in love.
> 
> Still having a great IgNoct week! So much fantastic content!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://spacs.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
